Prisioner
by Stay kazami gehabich
Summary: Un día, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla. nada me pertenece solo la trama de la historia.


**Prisioner.**

**Era un día nublado, la prisión era el lugar en el que menos se espera encontrar la esperanza y el amor. Sin embargo, ese día yo, un prisionero, encontré el amor. No sabía su nombre, solo sabía que era un hermoso angel, sus cabellos negros como la noche, sus labios rojos como pétalos de rosa, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules como el cielo.**

**Estaba al otro lado de la cerca, afuera de ese triste lugar. Mi angel, nunca lograre alcanzar.**

_Un día, en un lugar, uno de los_

_Prisioneros se enamoro de la chica de afuera_

_De la valla._

_Sentimientos tristes,_

_Tan triste._

_Ha_

**Soy un prisionero, privado de la libertad, perseguido. Entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia, tú eres libre.**

**Con esperanza escribí una carta en una hoja de papel, espero que le agrade. La doble formando un avión de papel, lo lanzo y vuela sobre la cerca, cruzando la pared.**

_Privado del la libertad, soy perseguido_

_Entre tu y este yo tan sucio_

_Hay una diferencia_

_Hay una diferencia_

_Escribí una carta y la plegue_

_Formando un avión de papel_

_Así nosotros podemos cruzar la _

_Pared_

_Ve y vuela_

_Ve y vuela_

_Ha_

"**Hola:**

**Soy Jasper, soy un prisionero pero eso ya lo sabes, sino porque estoy aquí vestido así.**

**Bueno, solo quería saber… ¿cómo te llamas? Si es que puedo saber.**

**Jasper."**

**Ella mando un avión de vuelta. Una nota hermosa.**

"**Jasper:**

**No te puedo decir mi nombre, pero me puedes decir Mary.**

**¿Algún día serás libre?**

**Quisiera platicar más contigo.**

**Mary."**

**Él le mando otro avión, un mensaje de esperanza, pero era mentira.**

"**Mary:**

**Bueno con eso me conformo, espero poder llamarte por tu nombre alguna vez, cuando sea libre.**

**Jasper."**

_Yo también podre ser libre_

_Algún día_

_Es mentira,_

_Lo sé._

**Tal vez si se quedaba, aunque por una mentira, yo podría ser libre también. Ella volvió, solo para hablar conmigo y me sentí el ser ma dichoso del mundo.**

**Pero sé que nunca saldré de este lugar de muerte, y sufro, sufro mucho. Este futuro me aterra, pero luego veo tus ojos y sé que por un día más seré feliz, mañana volverás y mi pena no será igual.**

_Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea_

_Una mentira_

_Pienso que podría llegar a serlo todo_

_Por favor, fuiste hasta aquí y hablaste_

_Conmigo._

_Pero este sufrimiento no tiene futuro_

_Sin embargo, te miro_

_Para así mañana estar un poco más feliz._

**Ya han pasado los meses, tú siempre vienes a la cerca y nos hablamos por medio de estos aviones de papel. Son mi más grande tesoro, porque tu estas en cada uno de ellos. Cada qué triste estoy, miro los aviones y veo que solo no estoy, tu estas aquí, junto a mí.**

**Hasta una tarde, yo voy como siempre a la cerca, y puedo notar que llorando estas. Me lanzas el avión y yo con alegría lo recibo, pero lo que dice hace que mi corazón de un brinco.**

"**Jasper:**

**Me voy a ir lejos, así que bye, bye.**

**Mary."**

_Un día, un mes, cada día desde_

_Entonces_

_Tus aviones de papel eran mí_

_Alegría_

_Pero tú, de repente me dijiste:_

"_me voy a ir lejos, así que_

_Bye, bye"_

_Bye, bye_

_(Adiós, adiós)_

_Ha_

**Te fuiste sin decir nada más, yo me quede viendo cómo te alejabas de mí.**

**Y grite, grite hasta que sentí mi garganta arder, no lo puedo creer, te acabo de perder.**

"**por favor, quédate a mi lado, no puedo vivir separado de ti." Grite, jamás pensé que gritaría tanto en mi vida, pero tu lo eres, eres mi fuerza que cada día me sustenta, me das tu amor y tu calor. Tu sonrisa podría cambiar mi futuro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.**

**Ni siquiera se tu nombre pero con solo verte, mi mundo se lleno de luz.**

_Con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy_

_Nunca antes había gritado tanto_

_Si te quedas a mi lado tan mal_

_Destino_

_Pienso que puede cambiar la sonrisa_

_Nos encontramos y ni siquiera_

_Conozco tu nombre_

_Sentí que gane he hice brillar el_

_Futuro._

**Lloré como un niño, no puedo ir a buscarte, soy un prisionero. Te fuiste y ya no vale la pena el mundo. ¿Por qué? Me pregunto una y otra vez, quiero estar contigo un poco más, pero estoy solo en este oscuro agujero de perdición. Quiero verte tan solo una vez más, los recuerdos más dulces que tengo, todos son contigo, fueron por ti.**

**Un mundo cruel y vil, eso es donde habitamos. Un hombre fornido y sus compañeros entran en mi celda, me golpean y el mayor dice que mate a su hija, me doy cuenta de que esa eres tú, no lo creo. Me dejan casi muerto y yo en un solo deseo me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, a un sueño del que no hay regreso.**

_No puedo llamarte, no puedo seguirte,_

_No puedo salir, no puedo._

_Finalmente llego mi turno_

_Ahora sí que te has ido_

_No lamento el mundo_

_¿Por qué…? Mi corazón grito_

_Quiero vivir un poco más_

_Ahora no tengo sentimientos difíciles_

_Yo justamente… yo solo…_

_Quiero verte, te echo de menos_

_Los días contigo no han_

_Vuelto_

_Muchos dulces recuerdos pasan por mis ojos_

_Tú me los distes todos, uno por uno_

_Este es el alimento para mi mente_

_En vida_

_La maldad de los hierbajos movidos_

_Por ese oscuro remolido_

_Y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos_

_Este es un diferente mundo para vivir_

_Pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente_

_Por favor, aunque sea la última vez_

_Llevadme a hablar con ella_

_Una pequeña habitación oscura y cerrada_

_El pecho y el aliento me dolerán_

_Al menos, quiero saber_

_Tu nombre~._

**Lo último que recuerdo es que desee poder verte otra vez, oír tu dulce voz y saber tu nombre, tu dulce nombre.**

"**Por favor, si alguien me escucha, hagan que el deseo de este pobre prisionero sea realidad"**


End file.
